The Matrix: Recruit of doom
by DNN
Summary: The resistance found a new recruit. But, will he really help them? The doom of the resistance could be coming...


MATRIX:  
THE RECRUIT OF DOOM.  
  
CHAPTER ONE.  
  
The war against the machines wasn´t over. Four years had passed since Neo´s and Morpheus´ death. The Matrix was still over control of almost all the human beings, using them as a "natural resource". But still, there were some who fought for human liberation. "The resistance."  
  
These were losing their hopes of finding "The One." Even though Neo fought bravely against the agents and The Matrix, it was Trinity that resulted to be closer to be "The One" than Neo was. She finished with more than twenty agents herself and almost destroyed the system. But, as all the others, she died in the attempt.  
  
That was why Captain Foster called his ship just like her. The Trinity´s crew was formed by Captain Foster, his computer expert Shadow, the recruit´s operator Aidan, Foster´s helper an girl Shaniah and gunners and weapons experts Jason and James.  
  
Foster was a very optimistic guy who never lost his hope of finding "The One." Instead, Shadow always thought that the legend was just bullshit, that they were alone in the war versus machines. Jason and James were both quite shy, so they didn´t use to talk very much. Aidan was a very old man who was born in Zion, so he had lived his entire life fighting the Matrix. And Shaniah was a very brave woman who always supported Foster´s decisions.  
  
One day, in a simple routine mission, several sentinels attacked the Trinity. They began opening the ship´s roof. Jason prepared the EMP(electromagnetic pulses) while Frost and James shot them, pushing them backwards. When Jason finished his job, Foster ordered him to shoot. A blue lightning came out of the ship. All the machines fell into the darkness.  
  
The people of Zion heard of the Trinity´s victory and immediately organized a big party honoring Foster´s crew. Many ships were invited to the celebration. Shaniah was really happy because even though she was born in The Matrix, her brother Sam lived in Zion.  
  
"Welcome to Zion city," said a familiar voice. "Wow, look who´s here. Tank. The only survivor of the Nabuchodonosor," said Foster. "Yes, here I am. But I really miss my brother Dozer, Neo and the other guys, well, except Cypher. That motherfucker killed Switch and Apoc." "Yeah, we know," repplied Shadow. "He really betrayed you. There are some who are weak, and the only way they can feel better is betraying their gangs." "Well, it has been a pleasure to meet you, guys, but I have some to do. Excuse me." Tank went into the crowd and dissapeared in a few seconds.  
  
Shaniah and Foster went to the center of the city to find Sam. In their way, they saw several rituals. Many of them were strange dances that simbolized "The One" legend. When they were just about to get there a very old man stopped them and said: "Hey, guys. I would like to congratulate you for your big effort at the battle against the sentinels. I´m Cirrus. Governor of this, your home." "Nice to meet you, sir. But a few dead machines are not enough to make a possible change talking about The Matrix," said Shaniah. " Oh, girl. With that attitude The Matrix won´t be destroyed. But I don´t want to argue, so I´ll just tell you to enjoy the party," answered Cirrus disappointed. Foster looked at Shaniah in a very bad way. She said: "Sorry..." and then they continued their quest. But they didn´t find Sam. They found the less expected person they would be looking for.  
  
It was Sergei. He was once on Frost´s crew, but he was sent to exile because he telled an agent the localization of the Trinity when it was hiding from some sentinels. The ship was almost caught, but Shaniah managed to hide before the machines saw them.  
  
"Sergei, what da fuck are you doing here?," asked Foster. "I´m here just to tell you something, Cap. The rising of the machines is coming. And you will not be ready to fight the war that is coming. Your doom is coming, Foster. Begin your prayers..." 


End file.
